A Rocking Birthday
by ness345
Summary: Set during 'Older and Further Away'. Not only are they locked in a house with a monster after them, but the Scoobies find themselves bursting into song, again. SPUFFY
1. Discoveries

Takes place during 'Older and Further Away'. As well as being locked in a house with a monster, Buffy recieves a birthday present which causes the Scoobies to burst into song again.

The first two chapters are just details of the episode which needed to be changed slightly for my story to work, so start with dialouge out of the episode. This first one - if you can't guess - takes place after Spike has just joked about eating Richard and Buffy drags him into the hall. The second is when Anya gangs up on Willow to do magic.

Disclaimer - obviously I don't own Buffy or any of the songs I use. I do however own a computer and an imagination.

Pairings - Spike/Buffy Willow/Tara Xander/Anya

/\/\/\/

"Hey, Mr passive aggressive guy, seriously, you wanna take it down a notch or two in there?" snapped Buffy.

"What? Poor dainty Richard can't take a joke?" retorted Spike.

"We do not joke about eating people in this house" Buffy reprimanded. "Look Spike, I know you're jealous but you're just going to have to deal with it, ok?"

"What?" he asked shocked. "I am so not jealous pet. I don't get jealous"

"Mmmhmm" she nodded.

"Ok, so what if I was the tiniest bit jealous – and I'm not saying I am – should I be?" He asked the last part quietly.

"Spike" she half laughed. "You have no reason to be jealous. But that doesn't excuse the rude remarks you made to Richard. I think it's best if you just left." She added sadly, hoping that he would defy her like he usually did and stay.

"Maybe your right" he agreed quietly. "It is your party after all, but before I do, I just wanted to give you this" he handed her a neatly wrapped up present with bows on top.

"Happy Birthday pet" he whispered and kissed her on her cheek before turning to go. Only he didn't, or rather, he couldn't.

Buffy hadn't realised this as she was looking down at the neatly wrapped gift in her hand, wondering what it might be. 'Stupid girl' she thought. 'You know that the only person you really want to spend your birthday with is him.'

She was just about to go after him when she realised he was still standing in front of her.

"What's the matter?" she asked rather agitatedly, sure she was relieved he hadn't left, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I can't leave" he stated flatly. "And not just because the suns up" he added quickly as she opened her mouth to speak. "Try yourself luv and you'll see what I mean"

She wanted so desperately to make a smart remark, but surprised him by doing as she'd been told. He watched her eyes widen comically as she realised what he meant.

"Well, this can't be good" she told him.


	2. Shocked Xander

"I can't" said Willow shakily.

"No, see, that's not exactly true either." argued Anya. "Not can't, won't"

"Now look" interrupted Spike but they ignored him.

"It's dangerous" said Willow defensively.

"So is all of us dieing" yelled Anya.

"Will, look I don't wanna gang up on you, but Anya kinda has a point" said Xander calmly. "We brought you back from it once, we're all here, it's just one little spell. Whatever happens we can bring you back again"

"No, I can't. If I start I…I might not be able to stop" said Willow quietly.

"And whose fault is that?" snided Anya nastily. "You know if you hadn't have gotten so much of this in your system in the first place then…"

"Now stop right there" yelled Spike. He'd had enough of this, poor Red looked devastated when Xander joined in. "You can't bully Red into using magic, it's not right"

"And what would you know about what's right?" sneered Xander.

"Just back off Red alright?" snapped Spike, trying to ignore him as best he can.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Bite me!" laughed Xander.

"Enough" yelled Tara; everyone fell silent at her outburst. "Spike's right" she continued as Xander's jaw dropped and Spike looked shocked. None of the Scoobies had ever stuck up for him before. "You can't force Willow into using magic, especially when she doesn't want to, or does that not matter to you anymore" she accused Xander.

"Of course it does, but…" he argued.

"No buts" interrupted Tara. "If you were really her friend you wouldn't be doing this. You even have the audacity to beat Spike up when, I'm afraid this time you're in the wrong. Then again it usually is that way isn't it" she replied harshly. Xander just stood there shocked as Tara glared at him as she continued. "Spike's looking out for Willow, asking her to do magic is like asking Spike to bite a human. Once they taste the power they probably wouldn't be able to stop" she finished. She was satisfied that Xander looked thoroughly ashamed at his behaviour. "And if you want to try" she said as she got in between Willow and Anya. "You're going to have to go through me first"

"Listen" said Spike quietly. "We're all scared, but if we don't stick together then we don't stand a chance."

"Your right" said Xander grumpily. "I'm so sorry Wills, please forgive me"

"Already done" she smiled, before turning to Tara and Spike as Xander and Anya left. "Thank you so much guys" she smiled. "I really appreciate it."

"Not at all Red" smiled Spike. "They were way out of line. And I want to thank you, Glinda, for what you said"

"Well, it was the truth" she smiled. Spike just nodded politely and left the room.


	3. The Present

Buffy sat fiddling with the neatly wrapped present Spike had given her. Sure, the demon was now dead but they were still no closer to solving how to escape this house. Willow and Tara walked in, closely followed by Dawn, and sat down opposite her.

"What's that?" asked Willow cheerfully.

"Present" muttered Buffy.

"Who from?" asked Dawn.

"Spike" said Buffy softly, like just that word held a thousand meanings.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" smiled Willow. Buffy looked up at her and then back down at the present. Slowly, she unravelled the ribbons and bow and unwrapped the present. A square box was revealed that looked incredibly expensive and like it held something important. Buffy glanced up and, seeing them nod, opened the box. She gasped lightly at what she saw. Inside was a beautiful necklace that was made from small circular gems connected on a gold chain. In the middle hung a crystal blue heart with the word 'Goddess' inscribed on the back. It also contained a pair of matching earrings. She was even more impressed when she realised that the gems were the colour of their eyes; Alternating green and blue from the heart. From her speechless expression, Willow reached over for the box.

"Can we see?" she asked. Buffy nodded dumbly as she handed it over to her friends, who were equally as gob smacked.

"Buffy, this is beautiful" whispered Tara.

"I wish I had a guy who gave me such wonderful gifts" sighed Dawn.

Buffy quickly composed herself and remarked. "Well, he obviously stole it"

"So what if he did?" snapped Dawn. "It's gorgeous, at least he was thinking about you"

"I don't know if he did" said Willow suddenly.

"What do you mean" asked Buffy quietly. She realised that if Spike really hadn't stolen it she'd be in trouble. It would show that he really cared and went to a lot of trouble for her, meaning she'd have to thank him.

"It's inscribed" continued Willow. "If he stole it, then it wouldn't be inscribed"

"There's a note" smiled Tara suddenly as she handed it to Buffy. Buffy opened it cautiously and started reading in her head.


	4. The note

_**D**ear **B**uffy,_

_Happy Birthday pet, I hope you like the gift. I know you're probably wondering where I got it from, so here it is:_

_The necklace used to belong to my late grandmother, who I was very close too. On her deathbed she gave it to me and made me promise that I would give it to the woman I love. You may be wondering why I didn't give it to Dru if I claimed to have loved her so much. In truth I did love her, but I always knew in the back of my head that this wasn't it. That she wasn't the one. Obviously that didn't stop me loving her, but the way she treated me, I always hoped that I was going to meet someone else…and I did. You may not believe me when I say I love you, but I do, so much. You're my sunshine, my life. Without you I'm nothing, worthless, and I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. Anyway, I decided that even if you never return my love, this is as real as it gets for me. There will be no other, so I followed my grandmother's wishes and, well, gave it to you._

_The matching earrings I brought via a friend off of the internet. I've been selling the kittens I win to a local pet shop and loving families with the help of nibblet and saving the money to buy you those. I hope that's alright with you._

_Lastly, the inscription, (yes that was me) I mean it as well. I know you may not always feel amazing, but in my eyes, no matter what you look like or what you're doing, you will always remain a goddess. And I know you don't realise it, but you saved me Buffy. Saved me from a life of evil and darkness, and I know you don't mean to but, you treat me like a man. And I will never leave your side no matter how much you beg me too. I Love You Buffy Anne Summers, and I always will do._

_Yours truly,_

_**S**pike_

As she read the last part a tear managed to find its way to the surface and trickled down her cheek. Willow watched in amazement as she wondered what had reduced the strong slayer to tears, come to think of it, she hadn't seen Buffy cry since she came back from the dead. As Buffy slowly lowered the letter her lips trembled and more tears fell.

Tara stood up, walked over to her and wrapped her up in a friendly hug. Buffy just cried into her shoulder and repeated the same thing over and over;

"I've been such a bitch" she whimpered.

Willow looked on as Dawn broke the silence.

"Can I read it?"

Buffy just nodded slowly as Dawn took the paper and began to read it out loud. By the end the rest of them were in tears as well.

"That was so beautiful" sobbed Willow.

"Why can't I have a guy who writes me love letters" whimpered Dawn.

"Yeah" whispered Buffy, still wrapped in Tara's embrace.

"What are you going to do?" asked Willow suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Buffy as she finally let go of Tara.

"I mean, Spike obviously loves you, and I know you love him, so what's the problem?"

"I do not love Spike" stated Buffy defiantly.

"Uh huh" laughed Dawn.

"And even if I did…which I don't" added Buffy quickly. "Just look at all my past relationships" and without any reason to, she started singing.


	5. Won't say I'm in Love

_Buffy:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:_

_Who'd ya think you're kidding  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_Buffy:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

_Buffy:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_Buffy:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_Buffy:  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:  
You're doin flips, read our lips  
You're in love_

_Buffy:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Willow/Tara/Dawn:  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

_Buffy:  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

"Ok, now that was weird" gaped Buffy after she finished the song and dance.

"I know, you totally admitted you love Spike" giggled Dawn.

"I meant the singing" snapped Buffy. "And I totally said I **didn't** love Spike"

"Uh huh" smiled Willow. "Of course you did Buffy"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um, guys" interrupted Tara.

"What?" asked Buffy and Willow simultaneously.

"You do realize what this means, don't you?"

"Yeah, Buffy loves Spike" smiled Willow.

"I get a big brother" laughed Dawn.

"I'm going to kill you" smiled Buffy.

"No, I meant Sweet's back" sighed Tara.

"Oh" said Dawn. "And this time I had nothing to do with it too" she quickly added.

"So who did?" asked Willow.

"And how the hell are we going to defeat him from in here?" added Buffy.

Authors note - In case you were wondering. The song is 'Won't say I'm in love' from hercules. Also, i'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers - makes the whole thing so much more worthwhile! Also, I'm going to add a new chapter EVERY evening, so if you like my story then be sure to check. Glad so many people are enjoying it. Nessiexxx


	6. Give it a go

Authors note - Ok, I had a review that asked for me to post more than one chapter a night. So I've decided that I shall do 2 a night - on one condition. I have to recieve over10 reviews beforetomorrowand 5 every night after thator it goes back to one. I think that sounds fair! Let's look at it this way - it took me months to write this story whilst it'll take you 10 seconds to review. You do the maths!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well I say we shouldn't worry about things we can't change, and lets concentrate on the things we can" smiled Willow.

"Huh?" moaned Buffy.

"You and Spike" she grinned.

"What 'me and Spike'?" yelled Buffy. "There is no 'me and Spike'.

"Not yet anyway" grinned Dawn.

"Maybe you should give it a test run" said Tara cautiously.

"What do you mean?" moaned Buffy.

"Tara's right and this is the perfect opportunity" laughed Willow.

"I lost you" sighed Buffy.

"What I mean is, Xander, Anya and Richard are all upstairs and the rest of us like Spike. So no ones going to mind if you and Spike get together for a little while"

"Willow, I think you've completely lost it" sighed Buffy again. Sure, the idea of playing happy families was tempting, and she was shocked by how much support her friends were giving her, but she just couldn't bring herself to agree.

"He's not Angel, sweetie" said Tara gently.

"I know" agreed Buffy. "But neither was Riley…"

"You can't compare him to them, that's not fair on Spike" said Dawn.

"Besides, think of it this way. You're comparing him to Angel with a soul; which is unfair seeing as how he doesn't have one. If you really want to compare him to anyone, it should be Angelus" sussed Willow.

"She's right" agreed Tara.

"But compared to Angelus he's a saint!" exclaimed Buffy.

"Buffy, you want to hear something interesting?" asked Willow.

"Am I going to like it?"

"That doesn't matter. Back when the demon was on the loose, things got pretty hectic and Anya and Xander, well…"

"They ganged up on Willow" filled in Tara. "Tried to force her into using magic"

"What?" asked Buffy, shocked. "I don't believe you"

"Spike stood up for her, and even when Xander turned on him, he still only told him to back off Willow" smiled Tara proudly.

"He did?" questioned Buffy, shocked that she wasn't more, well, shocked!

"Totally" smiled Willow. "And you weren't even around to see him do it"

"Buffy, please, just give Spike a chance" smiled Dawn.

"Yeah, and if it doesn't work you can always ask Tara to make you forget" added Willow.

"Safety net" she whispered to Tara, as she nodded in agreement.

"Hey" smiled Buffy. "You didn't slip up, you didn't even start saying I!"

"Yep" laughed Willow. "I'm well on the way to non magicy Willow"

"Ok" stated Buffy. "Here's the deal. I give Spike a chance if you two give it another go"

Tara and Willow looked at each other and smiled.

"I think that can be arranged" smiled Willow.


	7. Giving it a go

Authors note - Well, i decided that even though i didn't get my 10 reviews, you can still have 2 chapters because of the nice people who did review. Thank you for taking the time, it is really appreciated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked into the living room and saw Spike sitting on the couch whilst Clem and Sophie were talking on the floor. Buffy took a deep breath and gulped. 'Okay' she thought. 'So this is harder then I first thought'. She looked over towards Spike and saw a look of concern on his face. 'How is he always able to read my emotions so well?' she thought. She smiled and walked over to him whilst he watched her questionably. She eventually reached him and plopped herself down on his lap. To say Spike was confused would be the understatement of the year and Dawn had to stop herself from laughing at his gaping expression.

"Ooh" smiled Dawn suddenly. "Can we play the fortunately/Unfortunately Game?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun" smiled Willow as she took Tara's hand and led her over to the couch and sat down. Spike just gaped even more, had he missed something?

"Come on Dawnie, you can sit with us" called Buffy and Dawn broke into a grin.

"So who starts?" asked Dawn.

"You suggested it, you can" smiled Buffy.

"Yay!" laughed Dawn. "Okay. There once was a slayer, who fortunately had the best little sister in the world"

"Unfortunately she was also a pain in the arse" laughed Buffy as Dawn pouted.

"Fortunately she also had some great friends" smiled Tara.

"Unfortunately that didn't help with her financial problems" smiled Willow.

"Fortunately she won the lottery" laughed Sophie.

"Unfortunately she lost the lottery ticket" grinned Clem.

Silence.

"Come on Spike, it's your turn" smiled Buffy.

"Do I have to pet?" he asked, and at her puppy dog look he sighed. "Fine, luckily for her a handsome Vampire found it and gave it back" everyone laughed, and soon everyone was stuck in the game.

Meanwhile, upstairs Xander and Anya were outside Richard's bedroom after a heated discussion.

"I can't believe he thought we were too young to be getting married. The nerve of it" moaned Anya.

"Yeah, and so what if we're never rich, does that really matter?" agreed Xander.

_ANYA: They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
XANDER: Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_XANDER: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe_

_ANYA: They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
XANDER: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_XANDER: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe_

_XANDER: I got flowers in the spring_

_I got you to wear my ring  
ANYA: And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
ANYA: So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
XANDER: Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_XANDER: Babe  
BOTH: I got you babe I got you babe_

_XANDER: I got you to hold my hand  
ANYA: I got you to understand  
XANDER: I got you to walk with me  
ANYA: I got you to talk with me  
XANDER: I got you to kiss goodnight  
ANYA: I got you to hold me tight  
XANDER: I got you, I won't let go  
ANYA: I got you to love me so_

_BOTH: I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

They stopped singing and looked at each other.

"I swear this time it wasn't me" defended Xander.

"Well, at least this time our song was a pop track and it was romantic and we can sell it and get rich and…"

"We'd better tell Buffy" interrupted Xander.

The song is I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher


	8. The Hidden Truth

They raced downstairs and burst into the living room and stood completely in shock. Everyone was laughing together and having fun. Willow and Tara were holding hands and Buffy was sat on Spike's lap with his arms wrapped around her. In Xander's mind this picture was demented on so many levels.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Xander and silence broke out. "If you haven't noticed we're trapped in a house and theirs a guy dieing upstairs, furthermore sweet's back and you're all laughing? And Buffy, what the HELL are you doing on Spike's lap?"

"I told you" Buffy sighed to Willow as she got off of Spike and walked out of the room. "I'm going to check on Richard" she called back. Willow looked at Tara and Dawn and they all gulped. Spike looked at the three.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Buffy sat down opposite her mirror and stared into her reflection. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was just starting to enjoy herself; everything was so happy and carefree. She didn't have to watch what she said, afraid she might say something that would let a secret out, they were all out already. But then Xander came back in.

_Buffy:_

_Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together  
But were not  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep it cool but I'm feigning.  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_

_I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
I may seem alright and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm feigning  
I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_

_Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy I need your touch  
Your love kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
I'll keep my cool but I'm feigning  
I try to say good bye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near_

Buffy broke down sobbing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The song is Macy Gray - I Try


	9. I promise

"So, who wants to go first?" asked Spike.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dawn.

"Not from where I'm standing it ain't" snided Xander.

"Xander, would you just but out for ten minutes. Can't you see you've already caused enough damage" snapped Willow.

"She loves you Spike" smiled Tara as he looked shocked.

"Did she say that?" asked Spike doubtfully.

"Well, not exactly" admitted Dawn.

"Then I suggest you leave her alone" snapped Spike as he stood up and walked off.

"Willow, Tara, how can you say such awful things?" snapped Xander.

"Cause if you opened your eyes you'd see it for yourself" retorted Willow as she grabbed Tara's hand and lead her into the kitchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tara, I just wanted to thank you again for standing up for me with Xander and Anya"

"Hey" she soothed. "I couldn't watch them gang up on you"

"I know, but, it meant a lot" smiled Willow.

"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive until now"

"Hey, it's not your fault. I didn't deserve it" soothed Willow.

"Well you've certainly earned it now. Although that still isn't really an excuse, but from now on, I will be there no matter what, I promise."

_Tara:_

_Will I always be there for you?  
When you need someone, will I be that one you need?  
Will I do all my best to; to protect you  
when the tears get near your eyes  
will I be the one that's by your side?_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will_

_Will I take tender care of you?  
Take your darkest night, and make it bright for you?  
Will I be there to make you strong, and to lean on?  
When this world has turned so cold  
will I be the one that's there to hold?_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will, yeah_

_And I love you more every day  
And nothing will take that love away  
When you need someone  
I promise I'll be there for you_

_Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
I promise, I promise  
I promise I will_

They leant forward and shared a tender kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's note - ok, firstly i want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers, they are all really sweet. Secondly, the song is Stacie Orrico - I promise. It's a really sweet song and if you go to 'cd zinc dot com' and search for that song, you can listen to it and agree with me! (BTW, you can do this for all of the songs except the first one from hercules). Nessiexxx


	10. Dawn finally get's to sing!

"Buffy?" Dawn called as she knocked on Buffy's bedroom door.

"Come in" called Buffy as she quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey" smiled Dawn gently as she entered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" smiled Buffy unconvincingly.

"Mmmhmm" agreed Dawn. "You sang a song about it, didn't you!" she exclaimed.

"About what?" avoided Buffy.

"Your feelings for Spike"

"I don't have any feelings for Spike"

"Buffy, it's about time you stop pretending. Tell me, when do you feel safe and loved most?"

Buffy paused and sighed. "When I'm with him"

"Exactly" smiled Dawn. "I think you're lucky, at least you have somebody. I don't have anyone"

"You've got me" smiled Buffy.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, it doesn't always feel like it"

"I'm so sorry Dawnie; I don't mean to go out so much…"

"I know, but just imagine if Spike lived here. You'd spend so much more time here"

Buffy thought about it, it was true. So having Spike with her would make two people happy. 'This is starting to become an option' thought Buffy.

"You'll find a guy of your own Dawn" smiled Buffy to change the topic.

"It's just so annoying" sighed Dawn. "I mean:"

_Dawn:_

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life _

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet _

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero_

"Wow, that was so cool!" cried Dawn as she bounced up and down with the left over energy. "I never got to sing last time!"

"Well you sang really well" laughed Buffy.

"Yeah, and you were great as backing vocals" grinned Dawn. "You going to come back down now?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah" grinned Buffy as they hugged before walking downstairs.


	11. Harsh'

"Ok" smiled Buffy when everyone was gathered around the living room. "What's the plan to get us out of here?"

"Well, me and Tara don't mind doing some research" smiled Willow.

"What else can we do?" asked Xander.

"I've gotta do something" said Anya. "I can't just sit here and do nothing"

"Well, you've been around a while" said Buffy sarcastically. "Try and think of anything you've ever seen or heard of like this before. Um, Spike, you and me can work out why there's singing involved and how to defeat Sweet."

"Buffy" smiled Clem.

"Yes?"

"It's not Sweet" smiled Clem. "It's his brother Harsh"

"How do you know that?" she asked cautiously.

"Happy Birthday" grinned Clem. "Oh, and don't worry, there's no combusting involved."

"Of course" laughed Spike. "Wait, who did you do it on" he questioned cautiously.

"Well, I reckon all the Scoobies have a bit" sussed Clem. "And Spike"

"You mean I might start singing!" yelled Spike.

"That I gotta hear" laughed Xander.

"Well, he sings a damn sight better then you do" said Buffy quietly as everyone stared at her. She soon got self-conscious and added. "I still don't understand Clem. How does this 'Harsh' guy differ from Sweet?"

"Well, all Harsh's songs are romantic and, well, love songs. Also, he doesn't actually come here, he stays where he is and uses his amulet to spread his magic" said Clem

"And where is this amulet?" sighed Buffy.

"Oh" said Clem and dug into his pocket to reveal a neatly wrapped present. "Here"

Buffy smiled at Clem, unwrapped it and took out the pendant. Not surprisingly it was a light pink heart on a gold chain.

"So how long is this going to last?" asked Buffy.

"Until the heart turns red" smiled Clem.

"And how does it do that?" asked Dawn curiously.

"The more love songs you sing, the more red it turns until there's a climax and it turns completely red because everyone has expressed their feelings and the spells over"

"So this is a spell?" asked Willow. "Does that mean that the songs aren't real?"

"Oh they're real alright" snarled Spike. "It's all about people's feelings with those two. Can't just leave them alone, have to uncover them in song"

Buffy was about to ask if he was ok when Anya spoke up.

"I think I've got it" she cried.

"What have you got?" asked Xander warily.

"Why we're trapped in here. Dawn, you said earlier that you were upset that we all wanted to leave" everyone turned to look at Dawn.

"What has it got to do with me? Everything is always my fault" she snapped.

"Well, it might be" admitted Anya.

"Hey, now wait a sec..." started Buffy.

"Dawn, have you talked to anyone you've never seen before recently?" Anya continued.

"Not that I…oh, yeah, there was this guidance councilor at school" thought Dawn.

"Guidance councilor? You don't have one" said Buffy thoughtfully.

"You didn't happen to express a wish of some sort did you?" asked Anya.

"Maybe?" admitted Dawn.

"Oh for the love of, **Halfrek**? You made a wish to a vengeance demon; only a vengeance demon can undo their own vengeance spell. **Hallie get your ass down here**" called Anya.

Suddenly a woman misted into the middle of the room.

"You rang?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's note - Ok, last chapter, i forgot to mention that the song Dawn is singing is Bonnie Tyler - Holding out for a hero. Also, I'dlike to thank everyone who has sent a review, you've all been really kind! I'm glad your enjoying it. Nessiexxx


	12. Halfrek

"Hallie I demand you lift this spell off of this house" demanded Anya.

"You know I can't do that Anyanka" smiled the woman evilly.

"You could if you wanted to" retorted Anya.

"You don't deserve it, you all deserve to be cursed" sighed Halfrek.

"I called you over to invite you to the wedding, not ruin it" sobbed Anya.

"No, I told you I had business. You know, everywhere I went in this town I could feel this child's pain. It was horrible, and none of you even knew, not one."

"I thought vengeance demons only punish men" said Willow.

"Oh no, that was just Anyanka's chosen specialty. And, FYI, we prefer the term Justice Demon." laughed Halfrek.

"Dawn" gasped Buffy. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea"

"It's ok, we sorted it out now anyway!" smiled Dawn as she hugged her sister.

"Well, if that's the case I…" she paused when she saw Spike. "William?" she gasped.

Spike just looked at her funny as if she were a ghost.

"Do you know each other?" asked Buffy slightly jealously and inching closer to him.

"It's been a while" said Spike.

"It certainly has" agreed Halfrek. "Anyway, the curse is lifted. Oh, and Anyanka, we'll have to meet up some when before this wedding of yours"

"Of course Hallie" smiled Anya.

"I'd better get Richard to a hospital" said Xander. "But I'll be back"

"We'll go research this amulet thing" smiled Willow as she and Tara left the room.

"Buffy, I know the curse is lifted and all" smiled Dawn shyly. "But could we still have everyone over and continue your party; at least till the singing stops"

"I don't see why not" laughed Buffy. "Clem, Sophie, your welcome to stay for a bit. It could be fun!"

"I'd better be getting back" smiled Clem "But thanks anyway"

"And I'd better be getting back to the Double Meat Palace" sighed Sophie. "Thanks though, it's been fun" she called as she waved. Buffy smiled and then turned to see Spike just about to walk out of the door behind them.

"Hey" she yelled at him. "Spike, I need you to give me a hand with something"

"Huh?" he asked turning around. "Oh, alright then"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the dinning room.


	13. Feelings revealed

"Why were you leaving?" asked Buffy, hurt evident in her voice.

"I just thought that, you know, it might be best" said Spike softly.

"You want to leave?" asked Buffy quietly.

"No" said Spike quickly as Buffy smiled.

"Good" she smiled. "So tell me about this 'Halfrek' person"

"What's to tell?"

"Well, how'd you know her?" she questioned.

"I knew her back when she was human" sighed Spike. "Her name was Cecily, and she was the love of my life"

"What was she like?" probed Buffy jealously.

"A bitch" snapped Spike. "Thought she was too good for me"

"Oh" said Buffy quietly.

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Spike as he turned to leave.

"No" called Buffy urgently, thinking of something to stop him from leaving. "I wanted to say thank you for my present. It's gorgeous, but I don't deserve it" she added quietly as she handed it to Spike.

"Buffy, after everything you've gone through, you deserve it more than anyone. Besides, you are the woman I love" he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you" she whispered. "Just one little thing?"

"What?"

"Help me put it on?" she grinned. Spike took the necklace and carefully placed it round her neck, smelling her scent as he did so.

"Beautiful" he whispered as he stepped back, causing Buffy to blush.

"Will you stay then?" she asked shyly, which surprised Spike immensely.

"Why do you want me here so much?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" snapped Buffy, taking his innocent comment the wrong way. "If I'm keeping you from something more important then please feel free to leave. But you're the one who's always hanging round me, remember?"

"I never said I didn't want to say" yelled back Spike. "I just wanted to know why you wanted me to stay so much. Hell, you don't even like me"

"Is that what you really think?" asked Buffy stunned.

"It's not as if you don't tell me enough" snapped Spike.

"And you believed me?" she gasped.

"Why? Were you lying?" yelled Spike.

"Do you want to know what I really think of you?" Buffy yelled back.

"Go on, surprise me" retorted Spike.

Buffy:

_It must have been cold there in my shadow  
to never have sunlight on your face  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way  
You always walked a step behind_

_So I was the one with all the glory  
while you were the one with all the strength  
A beautiful face without a name for so long  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
for you are the wind beneath my wings_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
but I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it  
I would be nothing without you_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be  
I could fly higher than an eagle  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author'snote - The song was Bette Midler - Wind Beneath my Wings


	14. Just Friends

"Wow" smiled Spike. "I wasn't expecting that"

"Well it's true" smiled Buffy fondly. "After everything I've been through, you're the only thing that's kept me going, made all this worthwhile. And I know I've been a bitch recently, but I want you to know I never meant to."

"Buffy, it's ok, I know. I just want you to be happy" smiled Spike as he tenderly wiped away a stray tear from her beautiful face.

"Can you forgive me?" she asked quietly.

"After such a lovely song?" he smirked. "And after you called me your hero? Of course pet"

"Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Friends" he agreed, taking her outstretched hand, whilst quietly dying inside. But if friends was what the lady wanted - at least it was better than nothing.

"So, you wanna go back in and get a drink?" asked Buffy.

"Sure" he smiled, as she led him back into the living room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Any luck?" Buffy asked Willow on entering.

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" she replied.

"Bad" decided Buffy

"Well, the bad news is there is no way of breaking the spell before it runs out naturally" smiled Willow chirpily.

"And the good news?" sighed Buffy.

"That really doesn't matter" smiled Tara sweetly. "This 'Harsh' guy is completely harmless. There are no catches, no bride deals; he just wants to see couples get together"

"Well, that's not so bad then"

"Hey, the colour of the amulet has changed" laughed Dawn suddenly. "Who sang a song?" Everyone turned to look at Buffy.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"What did you sing about?" asked Willow.

"Ooh, was it a duet?" squealed Dawn.

"No" snapped Spike. "I haven't sang anything yet, thank God"

"Hey everyone" smiled Xander as he returned.

"Xander" grinned Buffy, welcoming the change of topic.

"You'll be glad to hear that Richard is going to be fine" he smiled, before looking around. "Hey, what is Captain Peroxide still doing here? Nowhere better to go so you thought you'd ruin Buffy's birthday some more?"

"Actually" smirked Buffy. "I asked Spike to stay". Spike looked at her in awe as Xander gawked. Buffy could have laughed; she really should have done this sooner.

"Why?" choked out Xander.

"Oh, I don't know" smirked Buffy. "Maybe I just wanted to spend my birthday with an extremely hot vampire, or maybe I was keen on having some of those great orgasms that your ex-DEAMON girlfriend is always on about" Spike spat out the drink he was drinking as Xander started coughing violently.

"Oh you really should Buffy" squealed Anya. "It would do you good, and if you ever need any tips, I'd be happy to help"

"Oh I don't know… personally I think I'm doing fine…"

"Ok" interrupted Spike as he grabbed Buffy's arm. "We'll be right back"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's note - Ok, I hope you liked this one, it's certainly my fav! Anyway, we are aproaching the end of the fic, so I am going to only post one chapter at a time as they are better quality chapters (or i think so anyway - and I mean Spuffyness wise), so i hope you understand. Let me know if you enjoyed this last bit because I certainly did! Nessiexxx


	15. Spike finally breaks

"What?" asked Buffy innocently.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Spike. "Are you drunk? Cause you almost let slip to your friends"

"So?" she asked.

"You know what? I used to think I had you sussed slayer, but you've surprised me today more than you have in my entire life" said Spike until he thought of something. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Buffy intrigued.

"No, it's impossible" he sighed.

"What?"

"Unless you do love me, but we both know that's not true"

"According to who? My friends?" she asked.

"Surprisingly no". He silently damned her as he prepared for what he was about to do. 'Not again' he thought.

_Spike:_

_They say around the way you've asked for me_

_There's even talk about you wanting me_

_I must admit that's what I wanna hear_

_But that's just talk until you take me there_

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what your feeling cause I need to know_

_Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

_Cause I need to know, I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_My every thought is of this being true_

_It's getting harder not to think of you_

_Girl I'm exactly where I want to be_

_The only things I need you here with me_

_If it's true don't leave me all alone out here_

_Wondering if you're ever going to take me there_

_Tell me what your feeling cause I need to know_

_Girl you gotta let me know which way to go_

_Cause I need to know, I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Tell me baby girl cause I need to know_

"I need to know Buffy" he sighed, glancing at the others as they walked into the room. "I mean, I know you don't love me, but is there any chance that you might someday?" he asked her.

Buffy looked at his innocent face and couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony. Spike broke down; he really thought she might for a minute. 'Stupid git' he thought. 'Of course she doesn't love you, and she never will either'.

"Well, at least you didn't run away this time" sighed Spike as he turned to head for the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's note - if you havent guessed already; the end is near. There's only 2 chapters left. Also, the song was Marc Anthony -I need to know


	16. I already do

Buffy suddenly realized what he must think and caught his shoulder.

"No" she smiled. "You don't understand"

_Buffy:_

_Cautions in the wind_

_The hardest part is through_

_You don't have to try so hard_

_To make me fall for you_

_I've surprised myself_

_With what I've gone and done_

_Just today I heard myself_

_Swear you were the one_

_Laugh I just have to laugh_

_I really thought you knew_

_I can't believe_

_That you're asking me_

_When I will love you_

_I already do_

_I already do_

_You've been doing fine_

_Please don't change a thing_

_It's too good to hide away_

_So I might as well come clean_

_I didn't shout it out_

_But everybody knew_

_Funny you're the only one_

_Who didn't have a clue_

_Laugh I just have to laugh_

_I really thought you knew_

_I can't believe_

_That you're asking me_

_When I will love you_

_I already do_

_I already do_

_I gave you my heart_

_Can't you feel the power?_

_You want to see the light_

_Baby the sun's been up for hours_

_Laugh I just have to laugh_

_I really thought you knew_

_I can't believe_

_That you're asking me_

_When I will love you_

_I already do_

_I already do_

All the girls were crying as Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike and kissed him. Even Xander didn't look quite as mad as everyone thought he would.

"Don't look so shocked" smiled Buffy. "I've loved you for a long time; I've just never admitted it to myself"

"Why?" asked Spike softly.

"I guess I was afraid you'd leave" whispered Buffy.

"I'd never leave you pet" smiled Spike as he kissed her. "Never" he vowed.

"I love you" smiled Buffy softly.

"I love you too" grinned Spike.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's note - Only one chapter left. And the song was chely wright - I already do


	17. One final song

Later everyone was sat in the living room. Willow and Tara were holding hands on the couch next to Dawn. Buffy was sat on Spike lap on the chair and Anya was sat with Xander.

"There's one thing I don't understand" sighed Dawn.

"What's that Nibblet?" asked Spike

"Everyone's together, but the talisman isn't fully red yet" she said, twirling it around for everyone to see.

"I reckon we've still got one song left" smiled Tara sweetly.

"And I reckon I know exactly what it should be" laughed Willow.

_Willow:_

_The moment I wake up  
before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little pray for you  
Tara:_

_While combing my hair now  
and wondering what dress to wear now_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_All:_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
forever, and ever, we never will part  
Oh, how I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
to live without you  
would only mean heartbreak for me._

_Anya:  
I run for the bus dear,  
While riding I think of us dear  
I say a little prayer for you._

_Xander:  
At work I just take time  
and all through my coffee break-time  
I say a little prayer for you._

_All:_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me._

_Spike:  
My darling believe me,  
for me there is no one but you!  
Please love me too  
Buffy:_

_And I'm in love with you  
Answer my prayer, say you love me too _

_All:_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
and I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me_

And as they sang, nobody noticed the talisman glow red before disappearing out of sight. Harsh looked down satisfied, he'd definitely done a better job then his brother had.

THE END

Author's note - Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know either way. And if you didn't guess, the song was Aretha Franklin - I say a little prayer. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who has reviewed or is about to! (Hint hint!). Nessiexxx


End file.
